The Two Paths
by EkiraTamer149
Summary: Young 12 year old boy Karo finds a new digivice right next to his computer with a blue card , only problem is he all ready has a digivice, now Karo needs to choose to be on the dark side, or the light. Please Review! Chapter 4 is up!!!
1. The Dark Digidestend

** A/N: Ok, I do not own Digimon, Foxkids, are any other channel that has digimon. I dont own season 1, season 2, or season 3 of digmon. I only own Karo, Timbmon and other charecters that you might not recenize in my story, whi most likely means its mine.**  
  
  
Ok, this is my first fan fic, so cut me some slack. I hope you like it and will enjoy it.  
  
  
  
_Hello, my name is Karo, and I am 12 years old.  
  
But when I was 7, thats when my life started acting hard.  
  
One day, I was looking at the stars in the sky.  
  
My mom always said if you see the brightest star in the sky, make a wish, and it will come true.  
  
I dont know where she is now, but I really miss her.  
  
I looked at the dark sky. So dark. So very dark.  
  
And I saw the brightest star that my mom taught me to fine.   
  
I closed my eyes, and made a wish.  
  
But now that I look back, the star I wished on must not have been so bright.  
  
Because the next day, my wish came true, just not the way I wanted it to.  
  
I was playing on my dads computer.  
  
He sais I can play on it, just as long I stay away from his email,  
  
When I noticed something.  
  
A big screen popped up, and a hand pointed to the mail box.  
  
I know Im not supposed to, but I click my dads mail box.  
  
And in the mail box was a letter addresses to me: Karo Yu-ong  
  
I click on it, and in bright letters a message appears.  
  
"You want to be special, right?"  
  
I say yes out loud   
  
"Then get ready and hold on tight."  
  
Then the computer starts to shine....  
  
and I find myself in the computer.  
  
Well, actually, it looked like a part of a country on earth I never new about.  
  
I see a dark figure come up to me.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
I take his hand, and I find myself.... on a beach.  
  
A dark beach.  
  
He takes me to the water...  
  
And said " Reach deep in the ocean... and you will find something."  
  
I do as he said..  
  
I grab and pull up something from the ocean...  
  
Its a digi-vice.... a dark one.  
  
I want to cry out, but instead I feel something go inside me.  
  
something evil  
  
And I start laughing  
  
Now here I am, 12 years old. People might think I have a happy life, but I dont  
  
Because I am... A Dark Digidestend  
  
  
_ So, How did you like it? Im not quite finished with the next chapter, but I will soon. Next chapter, I promise will make alot more since and wont be like this one.  
_  
  
  
  
_


	2. Karo The Tamer

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter to "The Two Paths." I hope you like it.   
  
A/N: Once again, I dont own digimon, I dont own Takato, Henry, Rika etc. I wish I did, but I dont. O well.  
  
**  
"Pass it over here!" Mike yelled.  
Jo kicked the soccer ball toward his friend. Mike's foot stoped it in its tracks and started for the goal, kicking his way past Henry and Takato, and was about to kick it right in when it hit Kenta, the goalie, right in the stomach.   
As you probably know Kenta, he started to make a puffy face and kneeled to the ground as if he was sick. Jo and Mike started laughing,Takota made that face as if to say "So it looks like you are not so great after all," and Henry going up to Kenta asking if he was ok.  
"What are you blind! I just got smacked in my stomack and Im about to barf that burito I had for lunch any second! No Henry, Im just great!!!!"   
See if I try to help you again thought Henry while rolling his eyes. After about 10 min. of pain, humor, and a little bit of barfing, they went back to practiceing for their soccer tournament.   
*********************  
"No, please dont!" cried Kaperymon. Karo looked at the digimon, not laughing, not crying, not making any expression on his face. It was totaly blank. Then with one wift of his wip, he stung the poor digimon, and it desolved into data.   
Karo wasnt even sorry for what he did, because he knew if he would feel sorry, _he _would come. Just thinking of...him, scared Karo to death. That was pretty much the only feeling he could not control.   
Then all of a sudden his divice went off. Karo grabbed it from his pocket, an popped out was an image of Devamon. "Is it done?" he asked.  
"Yes sir." Karo said to the image. "Good. You are free to go back." It said, and then disappeared. Karo was relieved. He didnt want to stay another second in the digital world.   
"**Transport!" **and with that his armor and his wip that he had disapeared, and Karo found himself back in his room. He looked around the room. Everything was just as it was. His room, actually had never changed at all all of his years he lived in that house. Then Karo relised how much he wanted to go back to the ways they used to be. How his life used to be. But he knew it was impossible. Nothing would ever be the same again. Never ever. He looked at his computer and looked at the blank screen.   
"Its not... fair." he said. His master had once told him that he was the only Digidestend alive. "But... sir, I am sure that there are other ones like me." he had said, and with that he slapped the boy on his cheek and held his face hard in his big hands. "You stuiped child, how much you need to learn. You are the only one, there are know others!!!!!" luckily he didnt hurt Karo that much like he used to that day. But threw Karos mind he started asking himself, Why did the master acted so angry of his question? There had to be others, there had to be.   
After being in his room for nearly an hour, he decided to go take a walk before his father got home. He usely did that when he had something on his mind. And with that he grabbed his coat, and was off.  
  
**************  
After nearly two hours of soccer practice, Takota, Henry, Kenta, Jo and Mike started getting a little tired and all of them headed home. Takota and Henry walked togethor toward there house, for Henry wasnt that far from Takota's house, plus his mother asked him to pick up some grocieries after practice. It turned out that Takota's family owns a grocery store in there house, but sadly know matter how many customers they got, Takota's allowance was always a quarter.   
"Pistssssssssss" said a creature in the shadows next to a building. "Is the close clear?" said the creature. " Sure is guys, come on out." said Henry. Then appeared two creatures, Terioermon and Gilmon came out into the open to greet their two tamers.   
"Hey, what are you guys doing around here? Gilmon, your supposed to stay home with Mom and Dad." said Takota.   
  
"I know, but I ran out of bread, and your Mom and Dad said it would be another hour before they got any more."  
"Thats Gilmon for yea." said Henry.   
Then, Henry and Takota's digivices went off.   
"Thats strange, are digivices havent gone off since we had are lost battle in the digital world." Henry exclaimed.   
"It looks like it tracked someone. But its not a digimon." said Takota.  
"Mabey its Rika." said Terioermon. "No, its not tracking Rika, shes out of town, and it cant be Kenta, his Mom would kill him if he wasnt back by supper. Its..... someone else," Henry explained. "and it looks like its next to that store."  
And then they saw it.... a figure standing write next to the local music store, watching them, when it discovered that they caught site of him, he ran off down the street, while the tamers a digimon looked at him run, confused if they should run or just stay there.  
*******************  
Karo ran to his house, opened the door, and ran straight to his room. "Hey son, where were you?" his father called, but without answering opened the door to his room, and locked it.   
What did he just see? He saw two kids with digivices, and two digimon, thats what he saw! "But thats.... impossible. There are know other Digidestends but me!" he said. But then he remembered what he heard they called themselves. Tamers. Not Digidestends, Tamers. He thought for a second. A Tamer.... mabey a Tamer was someone who had a Digimon? And mabey a Digidestend is someone without a Digimon? The reason he thought of this was because he did not have a digimon, he worked all by himself with wips and sometimes his digivice. But never with a digimon.   
He looked at the sky. It was dark and stars were coming out..... "Thats it." Karo wispered to himself. Stars. He looked deep into the sky and found the brightest star. This was a long shot for him, but if it ment no more suffering, no more pain, and no more hurting creatures and no more being beaten and ruled by a master, then he would take it.   
He searched around and found a bright star. He looked into it deeply and outloud said "I wish I was a Tamer." Then the strangest thing happened. The star, the same exact star he wished on was becoming even more brighter then it was before. Then, Karo noticed something else.... it was getting closer to him. In fact... it was flying toward him..... closer.... closer..... Karo moved away from the window and ducked, then a huge blast of color came around the room..... then it stopped. Karo, after a few seconds, got up and looked around. Nothing. Then, he was about to leave the room... when he noticed, right next to his computer layed a digivice. Not his dark divice but a brand knew one. And right next to it was a blue card........  
  
**So how did you like it? I would say ill be making about 5, mabey 6 more chapters to the story. Till next time!**   
  
**   
**   
  



	3. Found, And Yet Not Found

  
  
**Dis.: I don't own Digimon. That pretty much says it all. :(  
  
A/N Ok, heres the next chapter to The Two Paths. Sorry its been taking me so long.I'm working on a Harry potter fic at the moment, and just got finished with a Megami fic. Hope you enjoy!  
  
**   
_Chapter 3  
  
_ Her mom was in the back, asking for some more peanuts while she, Rika, looked out the window.Worrying about Renamon....  
** ****Flashback****  
** A hugeshield of light exploded through the Digital World, and then appeared three kids from no where....  
"Gilmon! Gilmon! Were are you!" yelled a boy with goggles on his head. He starts yelling louder and louder.  
After awhile, in the distance, he saw a red figure running towards him, with a small figures on the creatures back.  
"Takotomon!" and suddenly the creature jumps on the boy, and starts licking his face, like a lost dog that finally found his master.   
From the creatures back dropped another small creature. "Henry! Your back!" the digimon said with pure happiness, and jumps into the boys arms. " Oh Terioermon. I missed you so much" "Momentie!" Rika looks around, confused, turns to Gilmon, and asks "Where is Renamon?"  
Gilmon turns to her, with those big eyes...sad looking eyes. She falls on her knees, and ask one last time "Where...is Renamon?"   
After a long silence, Terioermon answers instead. "We don't know."   
*********************************************************** "Oh Renamon..." Rika holds her digivice in her hand, that once was filled with energy, is now not responding.  
"I will find you" she says as a tear drops from her face. "I promise you I will."   
  
****************************************************************  
"Hey Takoto, I got a message from Rika." Henry says as they walk to school. "Still no sign of Renamon."Takoto looks at Henry, with a confused look. "How could Renamon just....disappear? Its not like her to just run off." "I know Takoto. I know." suddenly Henry looks behind him."What's wrong?" Takoto looks behind him, and sees nothing. "Its strange, I feel like someone is watching us." he says. They ignore the feeling, and keep walking on to school. Not knowing how right they are.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
"Oh come on Karo, why cant I come with you?" Timbmon wines, wanting so badly to go with Karo to the world that he has talked about so much to him. "  
" I cant Timbmon, if I do, I would....well, I just cant. You wouldn't be safe there. Just stay here, and make sure my dad doesn' t see you. Ill be rightback...I promise." says Karo, with a smile. He has never smiled before in such a long time, not till Timbmon came along.   
Ever since that digivice had appeared, along with the blue card, its been pure happiness for him. He's never had so much fun with a digimon since,well....forever. However, he's been keeping it (it? a Digimon is not an it. Or is it? He couldn't decide, he use to think they were "its" but now,its all different.) a secret, of course, especially to his master (master, why do I call him master? It just...doesn't feel right anymore.) for of course, his "master" would surely tell him to destroy the creatureHe turns to the computer, with his old digivice, and vanishes. **************************   
A dark figure looks into the fire. Thinking, and realizing what is happening. Suddenly, a figure of a digimon appears.   
"You called,master."   
He looks at the digimon, with an evil smirk. "Yes I did call for you. I would like to thank you for capturing me the creature of destiny. It means alot to me. However, I have an important task for you to do. But first, let me tell you why.   
"Today, the "boy" came to me...and there is something different about him. Something that I saw when his mother was his age...   
"He seems to be changing. Just today, I had to give him a whip, because he did not call me master. He is also asking way to many questions. This is not a good sign. I also see him getting nearer to the children. I also see The Stars interacting with him."   
"So...exactly what do you want me to do master?"   
"I want you to make sure that he is far away from those Tamers. I want you to get in his mind, and poison it with hatred and sorrow and woe. I'm sure you can do that am I right?"   
"No problem at all master."   
" And before you go...make sure you still stay in hiding. We don't want that girl to find you. Do you understand....Renamon?"   
"Yes master. I will do what I am told." says Renamon with a smirk, and disappears.   
  
** So how did you like it, there might be a few mistakes in it, my computer is going haywigher. Till next time....**   
  



	4. I know a song.....

**Dis. : Im not saying it.....  
  
Gilmon: Say it....  
  
ET149: Nope....  
  
::Gilmon getting frusterated:: SAY IT...  
  
ET149: Im not saying....  
  
::Gilmon looks at EkiraTamer with hungry look:: Bread....  
  
ET149: OK! OK!..... I....dont own DIGIMON! T.T  
  
Gilmon: Its ok, youll get over it ::pats him on the back::   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_A/N : Hey here is Chapter 4 to The Two Paths. Ive been looking through my stories and, have finally relized, that I, you belove EkiraTamer149 ::coughs and hacks are heard in the audience:: That I.....am a bad speller _**T.T **_So for now on im proof reading (i dont know if those are two words or not ^_^) 3 times, instead of 2. In other news, im still working on that Harry Potter fic. ........  
  
_**Chapter 4 :  
  
  
"Wow, this is a very intersting place!...I can have alot of fun here...if only I could get out of this cage."   
  
"Forget it kid, your never going to get out of here."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why should I tell you, your just some annoying pepsquek who wont shut the heck up and every night chants songs and torcher us more than they do.."  
  
"Yeah..........."   
  
//That has to be the stuipedest digimon ive ever laid eyes......oh what the heck, hes to cute...//  
_  
_"Im Deltesmon, you"  
  
"My name is..... Dadadaada!!! Calumon!" sais the small midget rookie.   
  
Deltesmon sweatdropped. //Poor kid, hes been in his prison so long hes gone insane...Or is that the way he always acts?//  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you Calumon. Why excatly are you hear?"  
  
"I dont know, Im here because...." The happy voice of Calumon trailed off. Silence.  
  
"Calumon? You all right in there?"  
  
"Renamon......she put me here...but, it cant be Renamon...." the voice sounded very low and heavy, depressing.  
  
//So its that new chick digimon that got him. He must be a good one, other wise he wouldnt be in such a large cage.//  
  
The depressed Calumon didnt last long, and soon joy came back to his face.   
  
"Hey! Want to hear a song?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm..."  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves!Everbodys nerves! Everbodys nerves! Oh I know a song.."  
  
//Oh God, not the song....Please NOT THAT FREAKIN SONG!//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Calumon!" screamed Jery in front of the whole class. Everyone started laughing.   
  
"Class calm down...Jery is there something you would like to share with the class?" sais the teacher obiviously having a stern look on her face.  
  
"No...no, mam'."  
  
"Then please take your seat."  
  
Jery did what she was told, and sat back down on her seat, still hearing chuckles from her "audience".  
  
Something was terribly wrong. Calumon was in trouble. She knew it. She could feel it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.....Karo..... be one.....chose....darkness....or light  
  
"NO! I CANT....I...I......"  
  
A dream....only a dream. His vision was clearing up now. He could see something above him...it had a long slim body, with cat ears and yellow .....fur?   
  
"What in heavens name are YOU doing in my room you..."  
  
"You were dreaming I see....on the floor."  
  
"Well, sometimes I sleep on the floor, theres no law against it."  
  
Renamon sais nothing and picks up the boy, even before he could completly clear his vision.  
  
"The master is saying your slipping."  
  
"Really, on what a bannana peel?"  
  
"Shut up, there is no time for jokes."  
  
"Wow, your a strict one arent you."  
  
"Only when im working."  
  
She then halls him into a wall with much strength. Pain shot all over his body.  
  
"Not so smart now are we. Like I was saying, the master is saying your slipping."  
  
"S.ooo.."  
  
She suddenly disappears and appears next to his rigth ear. Wispering.  
  
"Your alone Karo-kun, all alone. Your not loved by your father at all.."  
  
"Yes he..."  
  
"Then why does he leave you."  
  
Silence  
  
"You have no friends...no family....your mother left you...what you think she died on accident, hah! Thats a laugh...You have no love...you have nothing... except us."  
  
He was believing every word she was saying now...no, its a trick, its a spell, dont listen...  
  
"Then....why are you hear Renamon?" he pulled back, out of her words. Now he did it, now he was the one asking the questions.  
  
There was silence from Renamon.....she couldnt answer his question...why was she here? Then she started to think differently.....Oh God..  
  
She pulled his neck up threatning to strangle him. He couldnt breath. Stop it....Stop it....  
  
She stopped, let go of him and looked at him in the eyes. "I.....dont know."   
  
She was angry now....... very angry.  
  
She disappeared, and out from under his bed Timbmon appeared and ran to his tamer.   
  
"Karo...are you ok? Who was that?"  
  
He looked at him, seeing tears in his eyes. "No one Timbmon....No one at all...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N Sorry if it was short, school has started and I dont have alot of time to write, well, stories at least. Next Chapter: Tamers meet Karo!!!!!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
